Soul Mates
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie was raped, and Emmett finds her.
1. Chapter 1

EMMETT POV

I held Rose and rubbed her swollen stomach. "3 more months.", She smiled.

"I love you.", I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

The candles lit the silent apartment. The storms had knocked out the power and the thunder shook the walls.

"I love you, too.", She giggled.

Rose had been raped 7 months ago. I was the cop who found her in the building crying for help. I carried her to my house, so she could freshen up and sleep. Eventually, we started dating. 3 weeks after I found her, she was sick and throwing up. We made a trip to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. She freaked out and cried for days. I held her and told her I'm here for her and the baby. She decided on adoption until she heard the heartbeat. We decided that we'd raise the baby together and she'd live with me. At 20 weeks, we found out she was expecting a girl. As we started buying clothes, bows, a carseat, and a crib, I learned that we needed a bigger apartment. I had boxes piled up in my closet, a crib box by the bed, and a carseat in the middle of the living room. I didn't mind it until I had to get my clothes or shoes. A few days after we found out the gender, I proposed. She said yes, and asked if we could try to have sex. After a few kisses, she panicked. I didn't mind. I just wanted her happy.

"We haven't thought of a name.", She turned to me.

"Are you giving the baby your last name?", I asked.

"No. I want her to have yours. You're going to be her father figure.".

"Oh. Okay.".

"I like Katelynn. She smiled.

"Katelynn McCarthy?", I asked.

"I like it. Pick a middle name.".

"Uh, Katelynn Rose.", I smiled.

"Why Rose?", She pouted.

"It's beautiful.", I replied.

"Fine. But you just wait until I get pregnant again and it's a boy.".

"Pregnant again? You want more kids?", I asked.

"Yeah.", She replied.

I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sleepy. And my stomach hurts.", She frowned.

"You're stomach hurts? Why?", I asked, concerned.

"I dunno. It just started hurting.", She sat up and held her stomach.

"Let's go to the doctor.", I said.

"O-Okay.", She whispered. I could tell she was hurting. She was almost in tears.

I grabbed the keys and helped her out to the car.

"Ow. It hurts.", She cried.

"I know, love.", I opened the door to my car and helped her in. I quickly got in and started driving.

I was shaking and I could tell Rose probably was too. Hell, I was panicking. If something happened to Katelynn, I don't think we'd survive. Rose was just starting to enjoy being pregnant and planning everything. I was going to have another girl to spoil.

By the time we got to the hospital, Rose was in tears. Why was she having these pains at 28 weeks?

I explained to the doctors and nurses what was going on and they quickly got her into a room.

"I-It hurts.", She cried.

I held her hand and kissed her head. "I know, babe.", I said as they did a sonogram.

"It seems as if her umbilical cord has gotten tangled around her neck. We're going to have to perform an emergency C-Section.", The doctor said.

"S-Save her.", Rose cried.

The doctors started putting up the curtain and getting stuff ready. "Ma'am, please stay calm. It's the only way to save the baby.".

"Shh. Babe, it'll be okay. She'll be okay.", I stroked Rose's head and tried to look around the curtain.

She nodded and held my hand.

I watched as they cut Rose's stomach. God, how did she handle this?

I winced as I seen blood.

"Ow.", She whispered.

"It's okay.", I kissed her engagement ring.

I looked just as the doctor pulled out a tiny, crying baby.

Our little girl was so tiny and pale. "I-Is that her?", Rose asked.

"Yes. She is so tiny.".

I watched as the doctors cleaned her off. "Sir, would you like to cut the cord?".

I nodded and cut where he instructed me to.

The nurses started stitching up Rose and The other nurse took Katelynn somewhere else.

"Where are they taking her?", Rose asked a nurse.

"She has to get weighed and bathed. This is your first?", She replied.

Rose nodded. "W-Will she be able to come home in a few days?".

"How far along were you?".

"28 weeks.".

"Depending on her condition. She was very tiny, but defiantly had a set of lungs on her. Are you sure you were 28 weeks? Lungs are the last thing to develop.", The nurse said.

"That's what my OB told me.", Rose looked at the roof.

"We'll have to check into it. Your stomach seemed kind of big to be 28 weeks.".

"Can I see her?", Rose asked.

"I'll go see what they're doing and if they'll let you.".

2 days later:

"These damn stitches hurt.", Rose frowned.

"I bet.", I said the door opened.

"Miss. Hale, you had the baby! A girl, right?", Rose's OB smiled.

"Yes.", Rose said faintly.

"What did you need to talk about.", She asked.

"Did you possibly configure how far along I was wrong?", Rose asked.

"Why do you ask?".

"When my little girl was born, she was crying and tiny. The nurses said her lungs were fully developed. Lungs are the last thing that forms.".

The OB got out some papers. "Oh. Dear. I must've told you wrong.", She gasped.

"What does your paper say?", I asked.

"Your last checkup, which was last week, says you were 36 weeks.".

Rose was furious. Hell, I was too.

"Did you know that her cord was wrapped around her neck?", I asked.

The OB looked down and nodded.

"Just go. I don't even want to see you right now.", Rose wiped her tears.

"Damn money hungry bitch.", I glared at the OB. I was defiantly pissed.

The OB quickly left and the nurse came in with Katelynn. "Everything okay?", She asked.

"Is it possible to sue someone for messing up on how far along you are and not telling you that your daughter is at risk for death?", Rose asked.

"Yes , it is. Why?".

"I was actually 36 weeks along. And she knew the whole time that Katelynn's cord was slowly progressing around her neck. She didn't tell us anything though. She just said it was the outer layer of the sac.", Rose sighed and held Katelynn.

"How much do you plan to sue for?", She asked as she helped Katelynn latch onto Rose's nipple.

"I don't know yet. Maybe 90,000. That's how much all these sonograms costs. She wanted me in every 2 weeks after 20 weeks.", Rose stroked Katelynn's short hair and smiled.

"That doesn't sound right. Did she say why she wanted you in so much?".

"To make sure she was growing right. She thought Katelynn might have a disorder.", Rose explained.

"That baby having a disorder? She is the cutest little one I've ever seen. She looks perfectly fine to me.", The nurse laughed.

"When I'm healed, I'm going to the judge and talking to them.".

"Well, I have good news.", The nurse smiled. "She is able to go home, and so can you.".

"What about the stitches?", I asked.

"Make you keep it dry during the shower. No sex for 6 weeks. Come back in 3 weeks and we'll check your stitches. Here's a reference to a pediatrician.", She handed me a paper. "I'll go get a wheelchair.".

As soon as the nurse left the room, Rose looked at me. "I honestly could kill that stupid doctor.".

"I know. We can still sue. But, Katelynn is okay and that's all that matters.", I replied as I handed her Katelynn's clothes.

"I know. It just makes me sad. She knew Katelynn could've been suffocated, but she didn't tell us..".

AUTHORS NOTE;

YEAH. UH, REVIEW? LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO, UH, DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. APPARENTLY, EVERYTHIN IS UNREALISTIC. SO. YEAH. IT'S A FANFICTION! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE REAL. SORRY FOR THE RANT. I MAY CONTINUE IT IN A FEW MONTHS. I DON'T KNOW YET. JUST READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW?

PLEASE, DON'T MAKE STUPID REVIEWS. SOME FROM THIS STORY HAVE HURT ME. I FEEL LIKE EVERYONE IS SO CRITIZING LATELY?

MAYBE IT'S JUST ME.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
